1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to an electronic apparatus, a method of optimizing de-coupling capacitors and computer readable recording medium thereof, and more specifically, to a memory apparatus having a small area and an electronic apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The latest electronic products include a memory to temporarily store data for processing thereof, and the memory provides high speed signal inputting and outputting via a microprocessor unit (MPU).
During the processing of the high speed inputting and outputting of the signals, signal integrity should be secured, and various design methods are provided to achieve the same. However, a power supply component such as a DC-DC converter, for example, periodically generates noise due to switching, affecting a power supply integrity of the integrated circuit (IC), and may be coupled to other signals to affect the signal integrity.
Thus, conventional printed circuit boards utilize de-coupling capacitors to suppress the power supply noise and to stabilize the power supply of various electronic products. The de-coupling capacitors play a role of a being stable suppliers of electric power to the MPU and the memory by utilizing the stored electric energy.
However, no specific designs exist that connect the de-coupling capacitors to both the memory and the MPU.
Further, by referring to FIGS. 15 and 16, the signal noise between a memory 30 and a MPU 20 particularly give severe influence as they are positioned at a long-separated distance from each other on a printed circuit board (PCB) 10. Further, a number of de-coupling capacitors 41 and 42 according to the conventional printed circuit board increases, since the de-coupling capacitors 41 of the memory 30 are arranged on a lower surface of the memory 30 and additional de-coupling capacitors 42 of the MPU 20 are arranged on a lower surface of the MPU 20.